


Field of Wishes

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Beginnings, Ends, Middles, endings becoming beginnings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 12:37:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12410448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which Dumbledore took his manipulations to far, Snape doesn't hate Harry, Malfoy is confused, Ron and Hermione don't know how to help or who to turn to, and Harry lives, loves, and dies... or does he really?IF MANAGE TO FINISH THIS STORY AND YOU CAN THINK OF A BETTER SUMMARY PLEASE HELP ME REWRITE IT!





	Field of Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> AS ALWAYS I'VE NO CLUE WHERE THIS STORY WILL END.

**PROLOGUE**

White. Everything was white.

Slowly he realized it wasn't white but heavy fog. It was weird, he couldn't feel the fog like he normally would, like it visible but not physical. How could fog there, but at the same time not there? He held his hand in front of his face to see how thick it really was. All he could see was a pale skin colored blur. Using his index finger to push up his glasses he realized he wasn't wearing them. Maybe that was why he couldn't see clearly. Maybe he wasn't really surrounded by fog, but was instead somewhere really white. Which brought to mind the question what kind of place could be so devoid of color? Even if he was in a room- rooms had corners, corners had shadows. There were no shadows no matter how faint.

It was a conundrum.

A series of thoughts occurred to him all at once: 'How did he get there? Did someone put him there? If someone did, who were they? Why was he there? What was he suppose to do there? When could he...' Just as that last thought was forming something shifted. It took him a few moments to realize what- the 'fog' was dissipating. Colors  were bleeding through, quickly becoming clearer. Bright greens and blues and patches of pinks, reds, purples, oranges and every other color in existence surrounded him for what seemed like forever in ever direction. Some were flowers as small as Babies Breath while others were taller than the tallest Redwood tree and every variety of plant imaginable- many he could never have dreamt up!

What's more even though he didn't have his glasses on he could see perfectly, no better than perfect! He could see the little spot of salmon pink miles away just as clearly as the little bit of midnight blue at his feet. Strange.

Though he should be embarrassed, he noticed he wasn't wearing clothes and wasn't bothered in the least.

Turning in a circle he wondered again where he was and why he was there. Was this Heaven? But no, that couldn't be. Even with all the color it was much to empty, there were no other people. Heaven should have people in it, not just him.

Maybe this was limbo, where you went before your next destination? But if that was so then what do you do when you're caught in limbo? Wait? Explore? Go crazy? Do you're best not to go crazy?

He sighed. He then sat down carefully so as to not crush any of the plants at his feet. Bracing on his hands he lent back to soak up the rays of light which he then realized didn't have a source that he could see. Another curiosity.

Patience quickly lost, he bent over to examine a stargazer lily next to his knee. The yellow pollen in the middle, the vibrant red petals, veins prominent and thriving with life. The closer he looked the more he noticed: how it seemed to bob and sway in some non-existent breeze, and how he could almost hear something like a giggling whisper at the back of his mind urging him to understand- urging him to act, to do something! But what was it he was supposed to do? Somewhere, in a small out of the way part of his mind that he had never paid any attention to, wondered if he really had lost it but the rest of him cheerily replied that maybe he had never actually had it in the first place. Whatever "it" was. 

After he had finished examining the first flower he moved onto the next one and another one after that. After what seemed like an eternity and a moment he looked at the larger plants but didn't observe them for long as their whispers seemed much louder and almost headache inducing in the need to be heard. Quickly moving on to the grass in between the flowers and decided that it was just as interesting if not more so than the flowers. While the flowers were all color and brilliance, the each leaf of grass also had its own personality as well. They weren't as loud about it, no two leaves were alike. Not knowing how long he watched the grass, it seemed to him that though they were smaller and quieter, he could hear them more clearly and plainly than the flowers and trees. The whispers seemed more like words, words he just needed to remember the meaning of.

A breath of air huffed out of him unintended. He really was losing it. Or maybe he was just having a really vivid dream. A really nice one. One he almost wished might never end, because when it did end he might end up back in the real world. His heart twanged painfully in recognition, to what he wasn't entirely sure. The real world which was full of people who wanted to use and manipulate him, to kill him, to utterly destroy him. Though he knew there were good things there, too, like his friends and Sirius and Remus. There was Hagrid and his creatures. There was Quidditch and flying. Flying, oh, how he missed it? He hadn't had a chance in so long! If he ever got back it would be one of the first things he did. To be high above everything living, even the birds. To not be bound to the ground and all the responsibilities that came with it. What a wish!

Again his heart twanged and he clutched at it as if to hold back something to push it's way out. Wishes were wonderfully dangerous things. Some are meant to be held tight, a precious and invaluable treasure. Others to be let free to grow roots and leaves, to stretch towards the sun or sprout wings and fly higher than you imagined possible. Vaguely he wondered which kind of wish his own was.

Snapping up straight as he finally understood the whispers. Clasping a hand over his mouth while tears ran silently down his face unnoticed. He understood where he was...

 


End file.
